It is generally known to provide backlighting for integrated display panel assemblies and the like. This invention relates to certain improvements in the backlight assemblies for such displays which provide more efficient distribution of light to illuminate the displays associated therewith and provide support for the associated displays. As used herein, the term displays means any type of image, key pad, switch and/or legend on a display panel assembly.